


Who Needs To Know?

by LesbianArsenal



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Divergence, Damian & Dick bonding, Dick & Bruce bonding, Dick & Jason bonding, Dick is bad at secrets, Established Relationship, Friends and Family - Freeform, Gen, I felt like I should tag it, M/M, That's explained more inside, Titans as family, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, finding out, it's pretty harmless though, one slightly weird joke about a character being called daddy as a joke, wasn't he a spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal
Summary: OR five times Dick Grayson was bad at keeping a secret, and the one time he didn't need to.





	Who Needs To Know?

**Author's Note:**

> A note on timeline stuff: Basically, it's Rebirth continuity, only 1) Lian is alive and Roy had her during the Outlaws run 2) Dick becomes a cop in Bludhaven instead of meeting Shawn at the community center 3) Roy and Dinah become close because you know they need someone to vent about Ollie to

_“You know, I’ve never been that good at keeping this a secret, not really.”_

**Wayne Manor, Summer Vacation**

“Roy!” Dick yelled as Roy lapped him in Mario Kart, “Why does drifting have to be a thing!” Dick tossed his controller down in aguish. Rainbow Road was rigged.

Roy shrugged as he put his controller down, “Guess you can’t be the best at everything, Golden Boy.” Dick pushed Roy’s shoulder away from him. Dick’s breath caught in his throat slightly as Roy gave him a sarcastic smile.

“Watch me,” Dick said, picking up the controller and rolling his shoulders. Roy rose an eyebrow, but picked up his controller as well. They chose a different stage and Dick set his concentration on the screen, his reflexes heightened at the competition. Dick didn’t let the fact that Roy was staring at him more than at the screen distract him. Much. It was the third lap, and Dick was neck and neck with Roy, until he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. His finger slid off the accelerate button as his face flushed.

“You’re right, you’re the best at being easily distracted,” Roy said with a chuckle. Dick tossed his controller to the side and scooted closer to Roy. His tongue darted between his lips and he dove for Roy’s lips. It was still a little weird, getting to make out with his best friend, but he liked it. That is, until he heard a distinct throat clearing from the doorway. Dick practically flew off the couch, standing up at near attention to face Alfred. Roy lazily threw his head over the back of the couch and gave a half wave.

“I was coming to see if you wanted lunch, but it appears you have found a different use for your mouths.” Dick’s face was pale, his body rigid. He might have been shaking? “Not to worry Master Dick, I will keep your secrets if you would like.” Dick nodded his head a little too hard. “Excellent. Lunch will be ready in twenty minutes.” With that, Alfred turned out of the room, giving Roy a quick glance before exiting.

Dick let out the breath he had been holding and collapsed on the couch next to Roy. Roy poked him in the side, giving Dick a reassuring smile and quick peck on the cheek.

 

_“I always seemed to find the most inadvertent ways possible to let the people around me know.”_

**Teen Titans Clubhouse, Before Facing Mister Twister**

Roy rolled over in his bed and felt the mattress shift as Dick got up.

“You can wait a little longer to go out there,” Roy mumbled as he pushed his face back into the pillow.

Dick just gave a laugh and started throwing his clothes back on, shifting through them with the lights still off. “You know we can’t go out there together, and I’m sure Donna is already suspicious that it’s taking me so long to get up.”

“Donna can be suspicious it’s fine,” Roy mumbled, his face fully submerged in the pillow now. Dick frowned, but gave Roy a quick kiss on his head. He gave his binder a quick readjustment before heading out of the dark room. It was better to keep things under wraps for now, with the Teen Titans a fully functioning group now. He didn’t want the others to think he couldn’t be objective in the field. Dick loved being a leader.

He made his way down the hallway and smelled the breakfast that was being cooked. When he got to the communal area, he saw Donna at the table. She was looking over something, probably intel on the next criminal they were set to take down. Garth was in the kitchen, shuffling some hash browns around in a pan. Wally was next to him, a glass of juice in his hand that looked like it hadn’t even been touched yet with how fast his lips were moving.

“What’s for breakfast today?” Dick asked as he sat down at the table next to Donna. Dona looked over at him and gave him a small smirk, but it lasted for only a moment as she looked back down at the papers in her hand.

“Well not cereal,” Garth joked, not looking up from his frying pan.

“I can cook,” Dick said, a bit defensively.

“Tell that to the oatmeal you set on fire,” Wally laughed and looked over at Dick, opening his mouth as if to say something more, but instead dropping his glass of juice on the ground. Dick leapt out of his chair. “What is it?” He asked, scanning over Wally for the source of the accident. Was something wrong with him? Was it an injury or an attack?

“That’s…that’snotyourshirt,” Wally spoke, his speed taking over. Dick tried to understand what his friend has said, puzzling over the jumble of words.

“I’m not cleaning that up,” Garth said, turning the hash in its pan. Dick furred his brows a bit and looked between Donna’s amused expression, Wally’s flailing, and Garth’s unfazed expression.

“What?” Dick asked again. If Garth wasn’t on alert and Donna was smiling, what the heck was wrong with Wally? Wally flailed his arms around a bit more, sputtering half constructed sentences as he spoke too quickly for Dick to understand. Donna was giggling now.

“Wally, we’re going to get ants,” Garth said. Wally was pointing at Dick. Was he saying shirt? Suddenly the last piece of the puzzle clicked into place and Dick turned beet red. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked down at his torso, which was being covered by the same shirt Roy had been wearing last night.

“What did Wally break this time?” Roy asked as he walked into the room, “I heard something break.” He ran a hand through his hair to try to quell his bed head. He looked at Donna as she snickered into her hand and then to Wally as he was speed talking up a storm.

“Itmakessomuchsensenow,” Wally spoke, his eyes now trained on Roy.

“What makes sense?” Roy asked.

“Oh, that you and Dick are together,” Garth supplied. Roy’s eyes finally found Dick, who was currently trying to sink under the table. Roy noticed his shirt on the other teen and couldn’t restrain himself from barking out a laugh.

“And after all the shit you gave me about keeping it on the downlow,” Roy said between laughs.

“To be fair, I figured it out ages ago,” Donna said, “You two should work on your stealth skills.”

“You’ve known?!” Dick said, his face trying to return to its normal shade and failing.

“Yeah, figured it out after we took down Puppeteer. You gave each other bedroom eyes the whole way home and then conveniently you both had places to be. Be a little subtler, I figured Batman taught you better than that,” Donna laughed.

“What? How did you notice that?” Wally asked, his words coming in a more normal pace now.

“If you’ve calmed down, can you sop up the juice on the ground now?”

“How did you know?” Wally asked, poking Garth in the arm, “You never notice anything!”

“I noticed because I actually pay attention to my friends,” Garth shrugged and cracked some eggs into a pan, “And their messes.”

“Why are you so calm?” Wally seemed to be trying to resist the urge to flail more. Garth looked at Wally and simply sighed. Roy had moved over to where Dick was hiding his head in his hands, sitting down in the chair next to him.

“I didn’t say anything because I figured you had your own reasons for keeping it from us,” Donna said, her hand moving to rest on Dick’s shoulder. Dick removed his hands from his face and looked at Donna’s shining smile. “I’m happy you two have found happiness, I just hope it doesn’t end poorly.”

Garth handed Wally a towel and pointed at the juice covered floor. Wally threw the towel on the ground and gripped his hair with both hands. “Why haven’t you guys said anything to me about this? Why wouldn’t you at least tell _me_?” Dick looked down at the table as Donna and Garth sent Wally matching looks. Roy kept his eyes trained on Dick.

“I don’t know, Wal, I thought you would think…” Dick kept his eyes trained on the table as his voice trailed off.

“You thought I would think what?” Wally said, the acid in his tone somewhat diluted by the choked sound in his throat. “Did you think I’d think less of you as a man?” Dick stayed silent. Roy scooted his chair closer and placed his hand on Dick’s. “Seriously?” Wally looked hurt.

“I didn’t want you guys to think I couldn’t be your leader anymore.” Dick looked at the ground. Maybe a part of him also thought Wally would freak out…like he was now.

“Who would be leader instead? Wally?” Garth laughed, “Me? That’s ridiculous, nobody else wants that responsibility.”

“You have the worst sense of comfort,” Donna rolled her eyes. She rubbed Dick’s shoulder. “But he’s right, in a way, none of us want anyone leading us but you.”

Wally made his way over to the table, sitting down across from Dick. “Look dude, nothing you’ve told me before has ever made me not want to be friends with you, and nothing will. Even if your taste is to be questioned.”

“I’m right here!” Roy waved at the speedster from across the table. Dick snorted and looked up at his best friend.

“Thanks,” Dick smiled a little. Wally gave him a thumbs up.

“I mean it man, I know I can be…judgmental sometimes. I’m sorry for freaking out earlier. I was just surprised.” Dick put his hand over Wally’s to show he was forgiven.

“Wally, you really need to mop up this juice,” Garth called from the kitchen.

 

_“I was scared for a long time that people would judge me, more than they already do.”_

**Wayne Manor, The Bat Cave**

Dick stretched his arms and yawned loudly, smacking his fingers up against Damian’s cheek. He heard Damian click his tongue and then felt his hand get pushed away.

“I don’t see why you can’t do this research on your own,” Damian said, scrolling down another wall of text.

“I just needed an extra pair of eyes, plus I haven’t seen you in like two weeks.” Dick pushed his chair away from the computer and wheeled himself in a circle. He missed Damian. He missed their Batman and Robin days. Having the Titans back was great, but between them, his work in Bludhaven, and spending time with Roy and Lian? His schedule was drawn tight.

“Yes, and so instead of going to the arcade, you’re making me read police reports from twenty years ago.” Damian only barely fended off the cheek pinch that Dick attempted. “Do not pinch my cheeks.”

“But you’re so adorable when you’re being sarcastic.”

“You will lose fingers, Grayson.”

Suddenly, Dick’s cellphone started blaring. It sat on the computer desk, closer to Damian than to Dick. Damian looked at the screen.

“I don’t know why you wouldn’t have him in your phone as ‘Bruce’, or even ‘father’ might be more appropriate,” Damian said, handing the device over to Dick. Dick had gone pale and made no motion to grab the phone. Damian scrunched his face. “Shouldn’t you answer it? Father barely ever calls us, he might be in trouble.”

“He’ll be fine, he’s Batman, right?” Dick joked, grabbing the phone and placing it face down back on the desk. “Let’s get through at least another twenty reports and I’ll take you to the arcade, okay?” Damian threw his hands up, but turned his attention back to the computer screen. Dick’s phone started ringing again, the same tone as before.

“If you’re not going to answer your phone I will, he clearly needs to speak to you,” Damian said, reaching for the phone. Dick was working on pure instinct as he smacked the phone off the desk. It clattered to the floor, bouncing around in its protective case. “What-,”

“It’s fine Damian, I’m sure he’s fine, probably just calling to remind me to lock the Bat Cave when I’m done,” Dick said, tripping over his words.

Damian lifted an eyebrow, “Lock the Bat Cave?”

“Yeah, you know how he gets about all of us using the cave,” Dick said, a deep anger at Wally forming in the pit of his stomach.

“You’re acting weird,” Damian said, moving to get the phone off the ground, where it was still ringing. Dick leapt to try to stop him, but Damian was slightly faster. He slid the phone open from the screen that read ‘Daddy’ and answered, “Hello, father, I don’t know why Grayson-,”

“Father? I don’t have another secret child, do I?” Damian startled at the voice that came from the other side of the line. He looked at Dick and then back at the phone. Dick swiped the phone from Damian’s shock-loosened grasp.

“Hey Roy, what is it? Is it urgent? Because I now have to have a very awkward conversation with Damian about why you don’t let speedsters change people’s names in your phone.” Roy’s laughter carried to Damain’s ears from the speakers.

“I can’t believe you haven’t changed it back, that was like a week ago,” Roy said between laughs, “Have I seriously been ‘Daddy’ in your phone for a week? You know I think we have to talk about-,”

“Roy, I love you, but I’m hanging up now.” Dick tapped his phone, and then shot a quick message to Roy saying he’d be home by the time Lian came back from school. He also quickly sent a single knife emoji to Wally. Damian was staring intently at the police report pulled up on the computer. Dick opened his mouth to speak but Damian tutted.

“You have terrible friends,” Damian spoke. Dick could only nod in agreement. They stayed silent for a moment. “Is this one going to last?” Why did Damian always have to be so blunt?

“Hopefully,” Dick answered, “I know you probably don’t think Roy-”

“Actually, I like him,” Damian quickly interrupted. Dick rose an eyebrow. “He taught me how to throw a football.”

“Is that all it takes for you to like people now?”

“Shut-up, Grayson. He’s terrible, I lied.”

 

_“I was worried that people would be angry, or try to tell me I couldn’t be with a man, not with who I am, with who I represent.”_

**Gotham City, The Outlaws’ Hideout**

Dick crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway. He was helping Jason with another case, luckily this one didn’t have a clown costume attached. Jason needed his historical expertise, which was always a nice change of pace. The conversation had slowed down, Jason clacking away on his keyboard and Dick silently staring at the pile of takeout next to Jason’s chair.

“I thought you cooked,” Dick said, motioning to the pile of boxes.

“I can cook, I’m just not equipped for it right now,” Jason motioned around the small space, “Drives Artemis crazy, but if she wants to find a secret lair with a kitchen, she’s going to have to do the looking.”

“And Bizarro?”

“Big Guy’s fine with fast food,” Jason laughed. Dick toed at the floor rug.

“I’m glad you’ve found new friends,” Dick said, quietly. Something in his tone must have given him away because Jason was staring at Dick like he had run over a dog. “I’m not saying you replaced them-,”

“They were your friends anyway,” Jason scoffed and turned back to his work. Dick swore in his head. Why was he so bad at talking to Jason about anything? “I mean, more specifically, they were your exes.” A few moments of silence passed between the pair. “What, no quip? No joke? I thought we were bonding.”

“Roy still beats himself up about it, you know,” Dick replied. As much as he wanted to joke with Jason, pretend things were totally normal and fine, they still weren’t. Jason hadn’t so much as called Roy since leaving him bleeding in that warehouse. “Lian misses you.”

“Why does Roy blame himself?” Jason asked, his attention back on Dick.

“He’s Roy Harper, who else is he going to try to blame?”

Jason sighed, “It’s risky enough getting help from you when I need it, I would probably blow my cover, more than I do daily, if I tried to go over to talk to him.”

“That sounds like an excuse,” Dick replied. They stayed silent again. “You know he lost his chips.” Jason refused to look at Dick. “He keeps telling Lian you’re on a long mission, which isn’t exactly a lie, but she asks about you three or four times a week.” Jason continued to look at the screen in front of him. “Goddammit Jason, the man was in love with you. He knows you didn’t feel the same, but Roy Harper never stops loving anyone, even if they don’t deserve it anymore!”

Jason looked over to Dick. Dick could see a flurry of emotions playing out across his face. “I know. I miss him, he was my best friend,” Jason looked pained, “But now that everyone remembers you guys, the Titans, I can’t help but feel like that love was misplaced.”

“Jason, just because Roy and I were together before the Outlaws formed doesn’t mean he was using you as a replacement. Roy misses you, as his friend, genuinely. I know that.”

Jason silently stuck out his hand. Dick looked at it for a moment before placing his unlocked phone in Jason’s hand. Jason poked through Dick’s contacts, finding the one with Roy’s new number.

“I guess you’re together again,” Jason mumbled as he copied the number into his phone. Dick groaned internally as he remembered Roy’s name had a heart next to it and his contact picture was them together. “I’m, actually, really glad. I mean, he deserves way better than you, but I guess you’ll do,” Jason smirked, “Should I give you the shovel talk?”

“I don’t think you’re entitled to that since you broke his heart.”

“To be fair, you did it first.”

“Shut up and call Roy.”

 

_“I realized, after too long, that only I get to dictate who I am.”_

 

**Gotham City, Burnside Residence of Dinah Lance**

Dick was rushing to get to Dinah’s, he was already two hours late to pick up Lian. It was Monday; it was always Dick’s job to get Lian from Dinah on Monday afternoon. He just had to have a huge case dropped on him at the department four minutes before he was supposed to leave. Dick practically ran up to Dinah’s door, ringing the bell a few times.

“Come on up,” Dinah’s voice crackled through the speaker. He heard the buzzer and pulled the door open. Taking a few steps at a time, he barged into Dinah’s apartment upon seeing the door.

“Lian! I’m so sorry I’m late!” He shouted into the apartment. Upon fully entering the apartment, he found Dinah leaning up against her counter with a very amused expression, as Helena and Barbara sat at the kitchen table with Lian. Both Helena and Barbara had their mouths wide open.

“Goldie!” Lian smiled and jumped up into Dick’s arms. Dick pulled her into a hug and gave the women a small wave.

“You know, when Lian kept talking about Goldie, I figured she meant Starfire,” Helena said, “I wondered why Dinah was keeping her trap shut for once.” Dinah kicked Helena’s chair leg a bit.

“Uh, yeah, we haven’t really gotten around to telling a lot of people,” Dick said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand as the other balanced Lian. Lian was clearly tired, still dressed in her school uniform, as she snuggled into Dick’s shoulder. Barbara snapped a picture and Dick laughed.

“What? You look cute as a dad,” Barbara said. Dick’s eyes got a little wide and he set Lian down on the floor.

“Go grab your stuff, okay?” Lian nodded and ran off to the other room to gather her school work and books. He turned to the three women, all their attention on him. It was a bit overwhelming. “I don’t think Lian thinks of me as a dad, I think it’s still early for that…”

“Okay, so I’m willing to forgive you for not telling me you and Roy are dating again, but I will not hear you say that you wouldn’t love to be a dad,” Barbara was wagging a finger at him.

“Especially since you and Roy have been together almost a year again, now,” Dinah added. Dick shot her the best betrayed face he could muster. Helena and Barbara both slammed their hands on the table.

“A year?” Helena asked, her question directed at Dinah. Dinah sent Dick a grimace of apology. Dick did not accept.

“How have you not said anything about this to me?” Barbara asked, clearly a little hurt, “A year? And you still haven’t told anyone?”

“Well, not exactly anyone,” Dick started, “I mean, the Titans all know, and Damian, and Jason I guess…” Dick looked at the slightly angrier than before redhead in front of him. “I now realize that makes it worse.”

“Why are you hiding it?” Helena asked. Dinah was leaning on Helena’s shoulders now, her nose pressed into her hair.

“I’m not, exactly,” Dick explained. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “Well, maybe I am. I just feel like every time I think I’ve got something that’ll last, it’s gone again. Especially with Roy.” Barbara wheeled over to Dick and took his hand.

“Dick, you deserve to let yourself be happy, and it’s okay for you to let that happiness out.”

“You always were a well of wisdom,” Dick smiled.

“You and Dad haven’t told anyone?” Lian asked from her place in the kitchen doorway.

“Ah, no, Lian, its private,” Dick explained. Lian shrugged and pulled her backpack onto her shoulders.

“If you say so,” Lian walked over to Dinah to give her a hug goodbye. “Thanks Dinah!”

“Of course, kiddo,” Dinah said, squatting down to give Lian a proper hug for her height.

“I’m not a kid anymore, I’m six now,” Lian said, folding her arms. Dick snorted.

_“So, here’s who I am.”_

**Wayne Manor, The Foyer**

“Would you like some tea?” Alfred asked as he took Dick’s coat from him. Dick took a moment to look around the manor’s entrance. Barely anything had changed since he was a kid. Alfred even kept the same kind of flowers in the antique vase by the door.

“No thanks, Alfred,” Dick replied. Alfred nodded and hung the sport coat on the rack. Dick slipped off his shoes and placed them near the coat rack. Alfred gave him a warm smile, then nodded up toward the stairs.

“He’s in his study, I’m sure he won’t mind some company,” Alfred offered before turning and leaving Dick to his own devices. Dick looked up the stairs, contemplating if he was really doing this. He had never officially told Bruce he was dating anyone, let alone Roy. The first time around, Dick was so scared of Bruce saying he couldn’t be a part of the Titans anymore that he hadn’t told anyone. When they had actually started dating, Dick had been afraid Bruce would disapprove. This time though? What had been stopping him?

Dick reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall. Bruce’s study door was open, and Dick knocked on the door frame. He knew Bruce would already know he was there, but it seemed courteous.

“Come in, Dick,” Bruce’s low tone rumbled out. Dick walked into the room, shuffling a bit between his feet before settling on sitting on the edge of the desk. They sat there in silence, Bruce looking over a few books open on the desk and Dick fiddling with one of the paperweights. Talking with Bruce about anything normal, that is anything that wasn’t vigilante work, had always come difficult. It wasn’t that Bruce didn’t care, he was just…well, he was just Bruce.

“Did you come just to sit on my desk in silence?” Bruce asked, placing his book on the desk. Dick looked over to meet his eyes, but looked down immediately after. Bruce stared for a moment longer. “I suppose that’s fine,” Bruce said, going to pick up his book again.

“I’m seeing Roy,” Dick blurted out before he could overthink things anymore. He shut his eyes in anticipation of a reprimand, or a lecture. He opened his eyes after a few moments of silence to find Bruce simply looking at him. “Did you hear me, or…?”

“I heard you,” Bruce said, his voice quiet. Dick tried to read Bruce’s expression, but it was always nearly impossible. Maybe there was a hint of surprise? Dick was trying to figure out if Bruce had actually not noticed. “Was that what you came to talk to me about?” Bruce’s voice held a lilt of confusion.

“I just realized I’ve never actually, I don’t know, told you when I’m dating someone,” Dick paused for the joke about his love life that wouldn’t come, “I thought maybe I should tell you before I posted my statement on social media.”

“You’re publishing a statement?” Bruce asked, his face not giving anything away, but the fact that he was asking clarifying questions told Dick he was more confused than ever. Dick nodded. “If that’s what you feel you should do; I’m sure you’ve talked to Janet in Media Management already.”

“Uh, yeah, she was really excited. Said it would put a new face on the ‘Wayne Brand’ or something,” Dick muttered.

“I imagine it will. You’ve been the talk of the town for a long time, more so after you joined the force. This will bring a lot more attention your way,” Bruce leaving the obvious unsaid; that more attention on him and Roy would mean it would be harder to put on the tights in the coming weeks.

“Yeah, the news cycle is shorter now than it used to be though. I figure it goes up this afternoon, it’s gone by next week.” Bruce had a different look on his face now, one that Dick recognized as the sour look that came before an emotional reveal. Dick braced himself.

“I’m very glad that you’ve found someone,” Bruce said, the words seeming genuine if not a little stilted, “I’m happy for you.” Bruce lifted the corner of his mouth slightly upwards. It wasn’t like his smiles for the press, which were big and showy. It was his genuine smile. Dick tried to force the tears forming at his eyes to disappear. “You’ve seemed happy, with the Titans, with Bludhaven, with Roy,” Bruce looked like he wanted to say more, but Dick stopped him.

“Why have you never asked?” Dick asked, gazing directly into Bruce’s eyes. “Why have you never asked about who I’m dating? Why have you never said anything? When I was a kid I thought I could hide things from you, but I realized the only reason I thought that was because you let me. So why do you never say anything?”

Bruce was silent. Dick felt his heart hammering in his chest. He fought villains who could tear him to pieces on a daily basis, but speaking openly with Bruce was the most terrifying thing he had done in months. It felt like an eternity, sitting there. He could hear the ancient clock on the wall ticking.

“I’ve never known how to talk to you about it, without letting my own opinions influence yours.”

Dick sat there, dumbfounded. He had expected something different. Maybe a ‘I never found it important’ or perhaps a ‘romantic relationships are meaningless’. This though? Dick was a mix between angry and elated and he wasn’t sure how to respond.

“You’ve never held your opinions back from me about anything else!” Dick yelled, apparently settling on anger. “Why this?”

Bruce looked down at his desk, rubbing his fingers across the surface, “I had to let you make your own decisions when it came to these things. I know I’m not,” Bruce looked like he was in physical pain as he continued, “I’m not the authority on love.”

“Did you just admit you were bad at something?” Dick’s mouth had fallen open, his anger fading.

“Dick, I know I haven’t been the best father,” Bruce said, his face open of the emotions running through him. Dick felt his heart clench inside his chest. “Roy is good for you. I hope you find a way to make it work with him that I never could with anyone. I want you to be happy, some of us have to be,” Bruce quirked his lip again.

Dick couldn’t figure out how to make words work. He had run this scenario in his head thousands of times and he never once entertained the idea that Bruce would react this way. Maybe Bruce was a better father than he thought.

“Thank you,” Dick said finally, his throat scratching with emotion. Bruce rose from his chair and circled around to Dick, enveloping him in a hug. Dick knew that for most families, there would be more talking, more emotional recompense to come, but for this one a hug was all that was needed to close the conversation. He wrapped his own arms around Bruce, thinking for a moment back to the first hug he had with the man. He was so small back then.

“Maybe Roy could come for dinner one night, with Lian,” Bruce said, his chest rumbling with his almost whispered baritone, “Maybe he could even give me a few father pointers.”

Dick laughed and pushed himself from the hug, “Okay, I’ve heard you make two jokes today and I think that’s all I can take.”

Bruce smirked and walked towards the door, “Come on, you should stay for a little while. I think Alfred is making stew today.” Dick smiled and followed his father through the manor.

 

_“I’m Dick Grayson, I’m a proud trans man, I’m a cop, and I’m in love with Roy Harper.”_

**BONUS: Bludhaven, Dick’s Apartment**

Dick and Roy were laying on the couch, Roy’s head resting on Dick’s stomach. Dick threaded his fingers through Roy’s hair as his other hand held a book. Roy was a few moments from passing out, both enjoying their one lazy day a month while Lian was at school. Roy hummed in contentment as Dick ran his fingers over his scalp again.

“I’m glad you decided to let it grow again,” Dick muttered, looking down at Roy’s face. Roy smiled in return and placed his hand on Dick’s thigh. The serene moment was cut short by Roy’s phone blaring an obnoxious song. They both looked at the screen that had Oliver’s picture plastered on it. Roy looked like he wanted to throw the phone into the ocean and fight Garth over pollution rather than answer it.

“At least you know Dinah didn’t tell him before the post,” Dick said, shrugging his shoulders. Roy groaned. “Hey, we knew this was coming,” Dick said, patting Roy on the shoulder in reassurance. Roy looked at the phone like it was a battle he needed to fight.

“Yeah, but I thought Ollie would get lost in space with Hal for a little longer,” Roy mumbled. The phone was silent for a moment, a missed call badge popping up before resuming its ringing a moment later. Roy slid the phone open, hitting the speaker phone button as he did.

“Roy! Why wouldn’t you tell me! I had to find out from Barry of all people! Who knew Barry Allen checked social media more than me!” Oliver’s voice filled the small apartment. Dick was vibrating with silent laughter as Roy ran a hand down his face.

“Well you were in space for two weeks,” Roy offered.

“You couldn’t have told me before that? You told Dinah months ago!”

“I like Dinah,” Roy replied.

“I thought you liked me too!”

“We’re working up to that still.”

“Am I on speaker? Is Dick there? Hey Dick!”

Dick laughed audibly, “Hello, Oliver.”

“Is there a point to this call?” Roy asked, clearly over the amusement this conversation was bringing Dick.

“I just wanted to say I’m happy for you, Roy. I’m glad things are finally going your way,” Oliver said, his voice a touch sentimental.

“Not completely, this phone call is still happening.”

“You wound me, Roy.”

“Thanks for calling, Oliver, sorry we didn’t get around to telling you before the announcement,” Dick supplied, knowing if he let them banter it would take up more time.

“Ah, it’s fine. Just invite me over for dinner sometime, I need to see Lian more often anyway. Have to spoil her.”

“Like she doesn’t already get spoiled enough,” Roy muttered, casually eyeing his daughter’s room that was overflowing with gifts.

“Sure thing, Oliver, talk to you soon!” Dick said, ending the call before it could be dragged on any longer.

“Hanging up on Ollie; you really know how to treat a guy,” Roy said, his smile coming back. Dick smiled and leaned down to give Roy a lopsided kiss.

“Hey, you want to consolidate dinner plans and have Bruce and Ollie over at the same time?”

“I actually like this apartment, it’d be a shame to turn it into a war zone like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious by the end, the italic text is meant to be part of Dick's official social media post. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
